I Get Off
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: When you repay a debut you never thought it would turn into such a play with each other.  Especially a play that leads to what it normally does. Song fic: I Get Off by Halestorm./ RandyxPhoenix one-shot


**Author's Note: Just a random one shot. Both of the Ortons enjoy each other's company during Smackdown.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. You recognize the wrestlers I don't own 'em. The song is I Get Off By Halestrom.**

**~~~~~~~Friday November 11****th****, 2011 Liverpool, England(Phoenix's POV)~~~~~~~**

_You don't know that I know you watch me every night  
>And I just can't resist the urge to stand here in the light<br>You're greedy eyes upon me and then I come undone  
>And I could close the curtain but this too much fun<br>_

This was my way to pay back Teddy Long for letting me take the Smackdown stars to Vegas. I was going to be put in a match against Christian. Christian would have Blair with him. I had curled my hair and done my makeup. I was already wearing a sexy denim gold foil halter top, which Cynthia had helped me tie. I was getting ready to put on my jeans when someone knocked on my door.

"Hold on! I'm putting on my pants." I called. I exchanged my skirt for a pair of dark blue low slung skin tight jeans. I walked over to open the door and smiled when I saw Aurora standing there.

"You almost ready boss?" Aurora asked.

"Just about hold on." I said as I walked so I could go put my Colin Stuart Tassel sandals. I finished putting those on and stood up.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Boss you have an ulterior motive?" Aurora asked.

"No. I've just been watching videos from Evolution. I want to see what that does." I answered as I walked out of the locker room and Aurora followed after me.

"Is Stu going out with me?" I asked.

"No. He says because it's just Blair you should have it covered." Aurora answered. We stopped at gorilla. I had moved my belt so it was around my waist.

"You want us to hit All American Nightmare?" The sound guy asked.

"No. You guys still have Something in Your Mouth?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Hit it." I said.

_I get off on you getting off on me  
>I give you what you want but nothing is for free<br>It's a give and take kinda life we make  
>When your line is crossed I get off, I get off<br>_

I stepped out from the curtain with Aurora two steps behind me. I raised my belt.

"His opponent from Calgary, Alberta, Canada by way of St. Louis, Missouri standing at 5'9" being accompanied by Aurora Barrett she is the WWE Champion Phoenix Orton." Tony said. I paused down my second step down the ramp when I could see Randy sitting at my usual spot at the announce table. I smiled at the fans and clapped hands with some of them.

"Is Phoenix drinking or smoking something before she comes out to wrestle?" Michael Cole asked. I rolled my eyes and left Aurora standing at the normal spot where I would get into the ring until I stood in front of the announce table. I walked over to Randy and after taking my belt off of my shoulder I laid it in his lap.

I leaned down until I could whisper in his ear.

"Hope you enjoy this." I whispered before I moved back toward the apron. I gripped the middle rope and pulled myself up until I could stand on the apron. I pointed to the fans before I stepped through the ropes. One leg on each side of the ropes. My curled hair feel to the left side because I had turned my head to the right watch the announcers' expressions. My sisters were shaking their heads. I gave two circles of my hips before I undulated them once more. I stepped through the ropes completely.

"Someone has been watching too many videos from the glory days." Chimera said. I shrugged before I raised my arm.

Blair was chuckling quietly to herself while Christian had raised his eyebrow. Tony and Blair go out of the ring and I stood across from Christian. I could feel Randy's eyes on my back as Christian and I locked up.

_So much left unspoken between the two of us  
>It's so much more exciting to look when you can touch<br>You could say I am different and maybe I'm afraid  
>But I know how to twist ya to bring you to your knees<em>

"You've been overly quiet Randy. Are you okay?" Dragon asked.

"I'm fine." Randy said. I could hear the distracted sound to his voice and I smiled to myself as I tried to push Christian back. As with everything they outweighed me. He easily overpowered me and shoved me back until I ended up slipping on the ground and I arched my back.

"Randy you sure you're okay?" Chimera asked.

"Just fine." Randy muttered. I had a feeling Randy wasn't as okay as he was putting a face on it. I got to my feet and rubbed my hands down the thighs of my jeans.

"You give up yet Phoenix?" Christian asked as he watched me stand up. I shook my head and moved to kick him in the stomach.__

_I get off on you getting off on me  
>I give you what you want but nothing is for free<br>It's a give and take kinda life we make  
>When your line is crossed I get off, I get off<em>

I took control of the match showing Christian essentially why I was the WWE Champion. I worked on kicking him in the legs mostly to soften him up for one of my submissions. I hadn't realized how close I was to the ropes until Christian blocked one of my kicks and threw me over the top rope. I tried to grab it and missed. I hit my face on the apron until I landed on my butt outside the ring.

I felt the sticky wetness dripping down my face from my nose. I also heard a mike drop. I was astounded to see Randy's face when someone tilted my head up. I watched his clear blue eyes move down my face. He moved to pinch the bridge of my nose but I batted his hand away and stood.

I gave him a wordless look until I slid back into the ring and was met with Christian's foot connecting with my back repeatedly.

I tripped him up so he landed on his back. I stood back up and resisted the urge to wipe the blood still flowing from my nose away.

"Orton has to end this soon." Randy's voice vibrated through my skull. That gave me my idea. I was tempted to drop down into Randy's pose but threw away the idea as Christian stood. I nailed him with Viper's Kiss.

"Doesn't Phoenix call that the Viper's Kiss?" Chimera asked. I moved so I covered Christian so I had my back pressed to his chest and my arm hooked his leg. I cast a look at Randy who had moved forward so he was resting his elbows on his knees. Christian kicked out at two. I dragged Christian to the center of the ring and locked him in a Figure Four Leglock and then reached up and locked his right wrist in a wrist lock.

"Phoenix has locked in Devil's Blood." Randy said. I released Christian the moment he tapped out.

"The winner of the match Phoenix Orton." Tony announced. I had my arm raised before I gently took my arm away to press my hand to my nose.

"She ends up with more bloody noses on this show then on RAW and she's champion over there." Randy said. I shot him a look before I took my belt and left.__

_But you don't know but you can't see  
>It's what you forgive out here for me<em>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was later that night and I had managed to get Phoenix out of my mind. Well for at least now. I rolled my neck and shrugged my shoulders as I got ready to leave. Wade and Aurora had already left. I released a final sigh before I walked past the curtain.

"His opponent from St. Louis, Missouri standing at 6'4" The Apex Predator Randy Orton." Tony said. My normally confident stride froze. Phoenix was sitting in her usual announcing position still in her ring gear.__

_I get off on you getting off on me  
>I give you what you want, yeah<em>

"Is something wrong with Randy? He never stops." Phoenix said with a smile. I resisted the urge to shake my head and continued to the ring. I hadn't expected her to do that. Considering my WWE Champion had a bloody nose when she left; she looked good.

I got into the ring and the match started.__

_I get off on you getting off on me  
>I give you what you want but nothing is for free<br>It's a give and take, kinda life we make_

I was focused on the match. I was so used to ignoring the announcers but there was one sound that had me almost half turning to see the announcers. It sounded like a slight moan.

"Are you okay over there Orton?" Cole sneered. I saw Phoenix offer him a coy smile before she leaned back fully in her chair.

"Oh I'm just fine. My husband is just hot." Phoenix said. I heard Dragon laugh before I turned my attention back to Wade._  
><em> 

_When your line is crossed I get off  
>I get off, I get off, I get off<em>

Wade and I went back and forth until he nailed me with a thumb to the eye and picked up the win. I heard someone get into the ring and saw my wife's face as she looked at me.

"You okay?" she whispered.

"No, I've already had to get off today. By the sounds of you you're in much the same predicament." I whispered into her ear. I smiled at the shiver that coursed through her body.

"Oh baby we're going to cross lines tonight." I said as I helped her out of the ring. It wasn't often we got alone time but the kids were all in Tampa.

"So different from last year." Phoenix said.

"Yes. I don't want to put you through that again. Baby you're what gets my blood rushing. Especially when you dress like that." I said with a nod to her ring gear. Phoenix smiled.

"Welcome to the Evolution baby." Phoenix purred.

"I thought that was years ago." I responded.

"Oh that was just the first wave. This is the real Evolution." Phoenix stated with a smile.

"Lord help us now that you've gotten back into the swing of the glory days." I said with a shake of my head as we got our stuff and headed home.


End file.
